For u
by chibi si saku
Summary: Balas dendam sesama satu ikatan, lalu menghancurkan diri sendiri adalah pilihannya / "Karena aku tak mengenal cinta, maka aku lakukan semua ini." / Kebahagiaan dibalik kegelapan tak akan pernah ada / "Kalau begitu, akan aku buktikan padamu!" / "Aishiteru." /


**Summary : Balas dendam sesama satu ikatan, lalu menghancurkan diri sendiri adalah pilihannya / "Karena aku tak mengenal cinta, maka aku lakukan semua ini." / Kebahagiaan dibalik kegelapan tak akan pernah ada / "Kalau begitu, akan aku buktikan padamu!" / "**_**Aishiteru**_**." /**

**Pairing : Ling Xiaoyu x Jin Kazama**

**Rate : bingung ( M kali ya?)**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, drama, plus Canon? (agak meleset dari aslinya, hehe)**

**Disclaimer : Tekken **©** Bandai NAMCO**

**WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**::**

_**Camera-rolling and action!**_

**::**

**::**

**::**

**::**

_Iron First Tournament_ telah selesai diselenggarakan, para peserta yang gugur masih mendapatkan gelar sebagai _**Tough Fighter**_ karena telah berani mengikuti turamen bergengsi diseluruh dunia tersebut.

Tapi tetap hanya satu pemenang diantara ratusan bahkan ribuan peserta tersebut, dia adalah…

Jin Kazama.

Keberhasilan Jin terakhir adalah perlawanannya dengan Kakek dari sang ayah –Kazuya. Orang tua yang menurutnya menyedihkan itu Ia kalahkan dengan usaha yang tidak main-main. Dia –Jinpachi Mishima, sisangar dari Mishima _Corp_.

Pemuda _Spike_ itu mengakhiri keberhasilannya dengan penobatan sebagai CEO diMishima Zaibatsu. Yang kini telah mendapat perubahan drastis saat kepemimpinan Jinpachi disingkirkan, dengan sifatnya yang dingin menjadikan Jin sebagai CEO yang tak kenal ampun.

Namun kebijaksanaan dan jiwa manusianya membuat Jin banyak dikagumi, sungguh masa depan yang baik untuk _Corporation_ mereka.

Tak lama semenjak keberhasilannya, Jin menyatakan perang dengan organisasi G-CO yang tak lain dan tak bukan dipimpin oleh sang ayah –Kazuya Mishima. Dengan peraturan berbeda tanpa ada kekerasan yang melibatkan banyak pihak, mereka bersaing secara sehat.

Tapi tahukah kalian? Secara pribadi, Jin dengan kedua pemilik kekuatan _Devil Gene_ yaitu Kazuya dan Heihachi masih berperang fisik. Bagi mereka, dendam dan tujuan masing-masing tak bisa dielakkan, ini sudah takdir.

Harus ada yang menang,

Atau musnah selamanya!

'Seluruh keturunan Mishima ada dan hidup hanya untuk bertarung!' begitulah Heihachi menyimpulkan.

Tapi Jin, menginginkan seluruh Mishima _Blood_ yang memiliki _Devil Gene_ dan berniat buruk akan mati, termasuk dirinya.

"Hhh." Sosok _Spike_ itu menghela napas berat.

_Onyx_-nya masih setia menatap tontonan dilayar telegram itu, -akh bukan tontonan, melainkan rekaman _CCTV_, yang menggambarkan satu prajuritnya yang dihantam habis-habisan oleh Kazuya kala itu.

Saat reoninya di_Polytechnic_ Mishima _High School_ dengan adu tinju, ternyata prajuritnya terkena imbas saat sang ayah dinyatakan kalah begitu telak.

Jin memang seorang pemimpin, tapi dia tidak sekeji itu. membunuh dan mengambil nyawa seseorang? Ya jika memang ada alasan kuat, tapi itu juga akan berakhir dengan penyesalan. Lalu kenapa melanjutkan misi pembunuhan _All Mishima_? Karena takdir!

Drrt' Drrt Ponselnya bergetar, Ia segera mengambil lalu melihat nama dilayar _Touch_ itu.

Alis Jin mengerut heran, "Xiao?"

Pip! "Hal**–**" sapaan Jin terpotong karena suara diseberang sana nyembur bak air bah.

"_Jiiin, kau ada dimana? Kuma kesayangan Kakekmu ini sangat mengganggu, dia tiba-tiba ada didalam kamarku dan ingin menculik Panda!_"

Jin? Dia tipe yang super _Calm_, jadi hanya ber'Hn' saja. Tapi yang membuatnya heran mengapa Xiaoyu menyuruhnya untuk mengatasi Kuma? Beruang gila peliharaan Heihachi, yang ada dia malah akan membunuh dan mencabik hewan liar itu.

Jin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan, "Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya-nya datar.

"_Kemari dan bawa Kuma pergi."_ perintah Xiaoyu.

Jin menanggapi Xiaoyu datar, tampang _Cool_-nya sempat membuat para karyawan dan pekerja wanita perusahaannya merona, mau bagaimanapun kharisma seorang Kazama satu itu sangat berbeda bak pangeran dinegeri Kristal.

Ponsel Jin masih setia menempel ditelinganya, mendengar ocehan sang lawan bicara yang semakin tak berujung.

Ling Xiaoyu, gadis remaja beranjak dewasa seumuran dengannya, sifat enerjik dan kekanakkannya kadang bisa membuat Jin kewalahan. Tapi yang Ia kagum, kagum? adalah kepolosan Xiaoyu yang alami bisa berteman dengan siapa saja, termasuk dirinya ini. Jujur saja, selama ini Pemuda itu jarang mendapatkan teman dekat sebelum kehadiran Xiaoyu.

"_Kyaa! Kuma hentikan, jangan bawa Panda!"_ teriak Xiaoyu.

Jin yang mendengar teriakan Xiaoyu sedikit menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, dan kembali bicara setenang mungkin. "Aku akan segera kesana."

Tanpa persetujuan lawan bicara, Jin segera mematikan hubungan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

::

:::

::::

:::

::

"KUMAAA."

Gadis berkuncir dua itu masih sibuk menyingkirkan tangan besar siRaja beruang dari Panda kesayangannya. Namun mungkin karena ukuran badannya cukup besar, tak mampu membuat gadis itu bertahan dan terjatuh kembali.

Dia –Xiaoyu bangkit dan menjambak bulu-bulu halus Kuma, "Lepaskan, dasar beruang genit." Ujarnya kesal.

"Graa! Groo!" Kuma meraung tak jelas, diabaikannya Xiaoyu dan berusaha menarik Panda keluar lewat jendela.

Coba bunuh diri eh? ini kan lantai dua, tapi mereka kan jago bela-diri-dengan-macam-karate-taekwondo-lainnya, jadi tidak masalah jatuh dari ketinggian berapapun. Terlalu aneh rupanya.

Panda yang memang sedari tadi risih, semakin mendorong Kuma menjauh darinya dan Xiaoyu. Tapi entah kenapa kekuatan beruang ini sangat kuat, asuhan langsung Heihachi Mishima sih.

"GRAA!"

Tanpa diduga, Kuma mengarahkan tangan dengan cakarnya yang tajam kearah Xiaoyu. Sedangkan gadis itu terlalu sibuk memukul Kuma, jadi tak sempat mengelak. Ia hanya bisa menutup mata dan pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

BUK!

'Aih, aih, sakit sekali, rasanya tulangku patah dan tidak bis**–**' Eh? Xiaoyu mengoceh dalam hati tanpa merasakan apapun ditubuhnya.

Lalu suara apa itu tadi?

Iris _Caramel_ Xiaoyu terbuka, sedikit terbelalak saat melihat sosok tegap tengah membelakanginya, menahan serangan Kuma dengan sebelah tangan. Tetesan air mengalir dijaket kulit hitam pekat itu, tak luput dengan rambut _Spike_-nya yang sedikit lusuh akibat basah.

Oh _Kami-sama_, diluar kan sedang hujan deras. Lalu bagaimana caranya Pemuda itu datang begitu cepat? Sedangkan jarak yang ditempuh mungkin berpuluh-puluh menit.

Xiaoyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menyentuh sosok itu dari belakang –hanya menyentuh. "Jin?"

Jin tak menoleh, Ia masih menatap makhluk besar didepannya datar.

SET! BUGH!

Kuma terpental menabrak dinding kamar setelah Jin memelintir tangannya dan membanting dengan kasar. Mungkin kini beruang itu telah salah urat dan patah tulang belakang.

"Kau sama saja dengan majikanmu, _Baka_." ujar Jin –_Stoic_.

"GRAAAA!" Kuma mengamuk.

Beruang itu Nampak ingin menyerang Jin, namun ter-elakkan karena Jin sudah lebih dulu melesat dibelakangnya lalu melempar Kuma keluar jendela. Suara debuman keras dan raungan tak luput dari beruang itu.

Jin berbalik, "Kalian tak apa?" –datar.

Xiaoyu menggeleng, sedangkan Panda hanya berharap Kuma tidak apa-apa setelah diserang oleh si-labil-_Devil-Gene_ itu. Hei, apa dirinya juga tak merasa labil? Tadi meronta saat beruang itu hampir menculiknya, lalu kenapa sekarang dirinya…akh sudahlah.

Merasa keadaan sudah normal, Jin memutuskan keluar sebelum suara feminin itu mencegahnya.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" tanya Xiaoyu.

Jin menoleh dan mengangguk –tanpa sepatah katapun.

Xiaoyu mendekati Pemuda itu, "Kalau kau tak keberatan, maukah bergabung makan malam bersama kami?" Tawar gadis itu.

Jin tak merespon, wajahnya masih datar namun tertera sedikit keheranan karena tak biasanya Xiaoyu mengajakanya makan malam.

"Ano, hari ini ulang tahun Panda, jadi aku masak banyak." jelas Xiaoyu malu-malu.

Kenapa harus malu dan merona? Pasalnya gadis itu tak pernah mengatakan soal kelebihannya dalam hal memasak, lebih tepatnya dia baru bisa. Dan kalian tahu? dikarenakan Xiaoyu menyukai Jin, jadi dia rasa pembicaraan ini patut membuat dirinya menunduk malu.

"Kau, memasak?" tanya Jin _To the point_.

"Mau atau tidak?" kini Xiaoyu membuang muka, pertanyaan Jin membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

Sedangkan Jin, dia sendiri tidak keberatan jika saja tugas luput dari pikirannya barang sejenak. Berpikir tanpa henti sejak pagi sampai sekarang membuat dirinya lelah, mungkin lebih melelahkan dibanding bertarung dengan Kazuya atau Heihachi?

Sejenak Xiaoyu memperhatikan keadaan Jin, "Lagipula, diluar masih hujan." Ujarnya. "Lihat, pakaianmu basah."

Jin bergeming, dia memang tak kedinginan, tapi ada sesuatu yang menjalar ditubuhnya tak kala gadis itu mengkhawatirkannya, begitu hangat.

Pemuda itu mendesah dalam diam lalu mengangguk.

::

:::

::::

:::

::

–Zaibatsu _Lab_

Terihat seorang gadis merah muda tengah sibuk dengan komputer besar didepannya, jemari lentiknya dengan cepat mengetik berbagai kata yang sepertinya memiliki fungsi penting, berbagai data muncul dengan masing-masing _Password_ yang telah Ia hapal diluar kepala.

Lalu kembali mendesah saat yang Ia cari tak kunjung ditemukan.

"Kau ini." Ujar seseorang dibelakang sana.

Gadis itu menolehkan wajah, _Emerald_-nya terlihat bercahaya saat pantulan layar komputer itu mati seketika. Kepalanya Ia miringkan kekanan dan menatap sosok itu heran.

"Lars-_sama_, sedang apa anda disini?" Tanya gadis itu.

Lars –pemuda yang berseru itu kini duduk disalah satu kursi kerja, menatap datar berbagai macam tampilan dilayar komputer dalam _Lab_, tak lepas dengan macam-macam alat yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti kegunaannya.

Matanya Ia fokuskan pada sosok gadis yang juga tengah menatapnya heran, samar sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah tampan itu. "Kau kan baru sadar setelah diperbaiki oleh _professor_, sekarang malah mencari hal tidak berguna."

Gadis itu mengernyitkan alis, "Maksud anda?"

"Laki-laki _Mutan_ itu." jawab Lars.

_Emerald_ gadis itu sedikit membulat menerima pernyataan Lars, Ia tahu jika yang Ia cari memang sudah tidak ada didunia ini, tapi hanya sekedar informasi apa salahnya?.

Alisa Bosconovitch –nama gadis itu, seorang _Cyborg_ yang berbeda. Kini Ia sudah memiliki perasaan seperti manusia, kepekaan dalam hal rasa sudah Ia dapatkan dari sang _professor_, meski dengan sebuah _Chip_ yang ditanamkan dalam dirinya.

Lalu bisakah Ia marah sekarang? tentu.

"Tolong jaga bicara anda, saya hanya mencari informasi lebih lengkap tentang Shin." jawab Alisa, kesan sopan tak luput dari perkataannya meski sedang dilanda emosi.

Ya, Shin Kamiya –pemuda yang tengah menjadi topik pembicaraan, sekaligus pemuda yang Ia sukai.

Shin, menjadi korban percobaan atas penemuan baru Heihachi Mishima –Kakek sang majikan –Jin, dan satu-satunya yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari akhir _Mutan Experiment_. Namun terbunuh saat dirinya memberontak tak kala pertemuan antara Jin, Kazuya, dan Heihachi.

Bersyukur diakhir hidupnya telah mengenal Alisa dan Xiaoyu, kedua gadis yang peduli padanya, bahkan telah mengetahui perasaan sang _Cyborg_. Alisa sendiri sudah mengaggap Shin sebagai teman, yang begitu istimewa.

Lars bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar sebelum menoleh pada Alisa, "Shin termasuk anggota _Polytechnic _Mishima, terbunuhnya Ia pada peristiwa itu pastilah membuat semua data tentang dirinya dihapus." Ujarnya datar. "Jadi percuma jika kau mencarinya meski melalui program rahasia."

Dengan itu, Lars pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Alisa melihat kepergian Lars, "Apa yang terjadi dengan Lars-_sama_? tidak seperti biasanya."

"Alisa." Panggil sosok tua yang tengah memasuki _Lab_.

"_Professor_?"

Laki-laki lanjut usia itu menyimpan kotak yang Ia bawa diatas meja kaca nan besar, Alisa melihatnya keheranan, pasalnya ukiran kotak itu sangat tidak biasa.

"Apa itu, _Professor_?" tanya Alisa.

"Ini Tritium ciptaanku, fungsinya masih belum maksimal." Tawa membahana keluar dari mulut keriputnya. "Mungkin butuh bertahun-tahun untuk menyempurnakannya."

Tritium? Setahu Alisa benda itu adalah sumber energi bukan?. "Untuk apa _Professor_ membuat itu?"

Sang _Professor_ pun tersenyum, "Tentu untuk menciptakan perdamaian." Jawabnya. "Dengan mengumpulkan energi positif."

"Energi, positif?"

"Dan kelebihan Tritium ini adalah," ujar _Professor_ serius, "Menghidupkan makhluk yang sudah mati."

"_Nani_?"

::

:::

::::

:::

::

Hening.

Hanya suara gesekan garpu, sendok, serta pisau yang menghiasi makan malam. Gadis beriris _Caramel_ itu sesekali melirik Pemuda dihadapannya –tengah menyantap makanan dalam diam.

Xiaoyu, terkadang Ia tersipu malu tak kala melihat wajah tampan Jin sedekat ini, tapi satu pertanyaan dibenaknya kini. Apakah masakannya enak?

Pemuda itu tak berkomentar sama sekali saat pertama mencicipi masakannya, akh bersuara sedikit pun tidak. Memang berbicara saat makan adalah etika yang tidak baik, tapi Xiaoyu tidak menginginkan itu disaat laki-laki yang disukainya sedang memakan masakannya.

"Umm, apa rasanya enak?" tanya Xiaoyu memberanikan diri.

"Hn."

Xiaoyu mengerutkan alis, 'Hn itu apa artinya?'

Kembali, keheningan mewarnai ruangan makan yang tak seberapa besar ini, detakan jam dinding turut menemani kerisauan Xiaoyu. Gadis itu meremas rok mininya tak kala mengingat perkataan Alisa tempo lalu.

'_Nina William, dia bekerja dan menjadi bawahan Jin-sama semenjak pengunduran dirinya di G-CO.'_

Bukan, bukan karena wanita itu mantan G-CO yang jelas-jelas musuh dari Zaibatsu _Corp_ milik Jin, melainkan jabatan wanita itu yang membuat dirinya dekat dengan si_Perfect Spike_. Xiaoyu tahu jika umur mereka sangatlah jauh, bahkan menurutnya Nina seumuran dengan Ibunya Jin, tapi yang dia dengar Nina sangatlah agresif.

Sifatnya yang keras dan cuek, tidak me-mustahil-kan jika jiwa wanitanya muncul saat melihat Pemuda tampan bukan? apalagi Jin.

'Uukh, kenapa aku kepikiran perkataan Alisa sih?' batin Xiaoyu.

"Selesai."

Xiaoyu mendongkak saat Jin berujar sesuatu, Pemuda itu tengah memakai kembali jaket hitamnya yang sempat dibuka saat memulai makan.

"Kau, akan kembali kekantor?" tanya Xiaoyu yang ikut berdiri.

Jin mengangguk, "Masih ada yang harus aku selesaikan," Jawabnya. "Dan terimakasih telah mengajakku makan malam dirumahmu."

Gadis itu menunduk, sepenting itukah urusan kantor bagi Jin? Akh memang siapa dia jika ingin melarang Pemuda itu, hanya sebatas teman. Tapi jujur, dia ingin Jin lebih lama tinggal dirumahnya. Karena sudah cukup lama mereka tidak bertemu, semenjak dikalahkannya Mokujin yang dikendalikan Heihachi.

Xiaoyu memandang punggung Jin, Pemuda itu kini telah membuka pintu untuk pergi. Tapi kelihatannya hujan masih sangat deras. "Jin, kau yakin akan pergi ditengah hujan seperti ini?" tanya Xiaoyu memastikan.

"Hn, lagipula aku akan tiba disana dengan cepat."

Dengan cepat? Oh ya, sedari tadi Xiaoyu masih bingung mengapa Jin bisa sampai dirumahnya begitu cepat, mungkin hanya beberapa detik atau hitungan menit.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut pekarangan, "Kau naik motor?"

Jin menggeleng.

"Lalu pakai apa?" heran Xiaoyu.

Set! Set! Seketika itu juga sepasang sayap hitam pekat muncul dari punggung Jin, WHAT? Kok-bisa-bukankah…

Xiaoyu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, "Ji-Jin, kenapa kau-bisa menggunakan sayap tanpa berubah wujud?"

"Mudah saja, jika tidak dalam emosi tinggi aku bisa mengedalikannya kapanpun aku mau." jawab Jin datar.

Hebat, mengeluarkan sayap besar itu tanpa dalam mode _Devil_? Sepertinya pemuda ini sedikit demi sedikit bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan baik. Tapi, apa benar tidak apa-apa? Xiaoyu khawatir jika ditengah pengendaliannya, Jin malah tersulut emosi dan sepenuhnya menjadi _Devil Gene_.

"Aku pergi." ujar Jin bersiap mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Hati-hati."

Dengan itupun Jin melesat terbang, meninggalkan Xiaoyu yang sebenarnya sedang menghawatirkannya.

"Graa?" Panda mendekati Xiaoyu yang terlihat cemas.

Xiaoyu masuk kedalam rumah dan kembali keluar menggunakan payung juga sibuk memakai sepatu _But_ merah-nya. Panda semakin bingung dibuatnya, mau kemana gadis itu ditengah hujan sangat deras?.

Setelah selesai, Xiaoyu segera berlari keluar dan berujar pada Panda, "Aku pergi dulu sebentar, kau jaga rumah ya."

Panda hanya bisa terdiam melihat sang majikan menghilang dibelokkan pagar, apakah kepergiannyaa berhubungan dengan Jin? Tapi untuk apa. Akh ya!

Tak mau berurusan dengan Kuma jika melihatnya didepan seperti ini, Panda segera masuk kedalam rumah dan menguncinya rapat.

::

::

Xiaoyu terus melangkahkan kakinya ditengah kerumunan manusia dikota ini, sepertinya hujan deras tak membuat mereka berhenti barang sejenak, mungkin pekerjaan lebih penting dibandingkan kesehatan. Terbukti, kebanyakan dari mereka yang tidak memakai payung atau kendaraan, malah memilih untuk basah-basahan dan berlari menembus ombak manusia.

Dengan kedua tangan yang sepertinya melindungi map yang mereka bawa.

Pekerjaan dan pekerjaan, mereka rela melakukan apapun demi menyempurnakan bidang masing-masing, bahkan Jin pun sama. tapi Xiaoyu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti, karena dirinya memang belum merasakannya.

Setelah lulus, Ia ingin jadi apa -pun tidak tahu. Cita-citanya? ingin menikah dengan Jin. Hah bukan cita-cita itu namanya.

Iris _Caramel_-nya kembali menatap jejeran kalimat dikartu nama itu, tepatnya pada alamat disana. 'Zaibatsu _apartement_' eh?, Ia tahu alamat itu, tepat ditengah ibu kota Tokyo. Dan ini memang menjadi tujuannya.

Xiaoyu mendongkak keatas 'Itu dia!' gedung menjulang tinggi dengan tulisan kanji. Meski dibilang masih sedikit jauh, tapi tetap saja gedung dengan lantai –err berapa banyak itu? tetap terlihat jelas dan mewah.

'Aku harap tidak harus memakai _Gold Card_ untuk masuk kedalamnya.' batin Xiaoyu.

Pikiran dangkal, tapi ada benarnya juga dan tidak mustahil jika gedung mewah itu memakai tingkat keamanan super ketat, bahkan mungkin yang bisa masuk hanyalah kalangan atas. Hei! Memangnya dia kalangan bawah? Xiaoyu kan hanya belum diperbolehkan memegang keuangan sendiri oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Tap. Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu masuk gedung ini, –err apa masih ingin Ia masuk kedalam? Lihat saja mereka dengan penampilan _Glamour_ seperti akan menghadiri pesta –masuk kedalam sana.

Apartemen? Sepertinya ganti saja dengan hotel bintang lima.

"Maaf nona, sedang apa berdiri disini?" Tanya salah satu satpam? –mungkin terlihat seperti _Bodyguard_.

Xiaoyu ragu untuk menjawab, "Akh itu, aku ingin bertemu temanku yang tinggal diapartemen ini."

"Teman? kalau begitu silahkan anda menghampiri _Receptionist_ didalam sana." Ujar-nya sopan.

Xiaoyu mengangguk dan pamit, memasuki gedung itu dan menghampiri sang _Receptionist_ Wanita cantik berpakaian rapi pun menatap Xiaoyu heran, bahkan sampai melihat penampilan Xiaoyu dari atas sampai bawah.

Tubuh mungil dengan kaos putih dibalut _Sweater_ _soft pink_, rok mini bergaris, sepatu _But_ merah selutut dan rambut yang dikuncir dua. Memang terkesan _Chilsdish_, tapi tetap terkesan manis juga cantik.

"Maaf, dengan siapa dan ingin kamar nomor berapa?" ujar sang _Receptionist _sopan.

Xiaoyu menggeleng, "Saya bukan ingin memesan kamar, tapi…" Jawabnya. "Ingin menjenguk teman." –alasan bodoh.

Wanita itu mengerutkan alis, "Baiklah, tolong sebutkan nama teman anda." Ujarnya seraya bersiap didepan komputer.

"Umm, Jin Kazama." jawab Xiaoyu.

Tak disangka, wanita itu _sweetdropt_. "Ma-maaf, saya bertanya serius, nona." Ujarnya tajam.

Xiaoyu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Siapa bilang aku bercanda."

Wanita itu segera merapikan penampilannya akibat terjatuh tadi, gadis didepannya ini –Xiaoyu membuatnya sedikit kalang kabut. "Sekali lagi maaf, Jin-_sama_ tidak bisa bertemu dengan sembarang orang."

'Aku kan bertemu dengannya bukan untuk melakukan _Meeting_, kenapa harus disebut sembarang orang?.' batin Xiaoyu kesal.

Gadis itu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, bagaimana menjelaskannya jika dia memang teman Jin. Akh, pemuda itu terlalu memiliki peran penting sih, jadi bertemu ditempat seperti ini saja susah sekali. Padahal jika ingin meminta, Xiaoyu bisa menghubungi Jin dan membuktikan bahwa dia temannya Jin.

Tapi itu hanya akan mengganggu saja, Jin bilang dia masih harus menyelesaikan tugasnya dikantor. Dan tujuan Xiaoyu datang keApartemen pemuda itu kan juga ingin tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Hanya ingin memastikan Jin baik-baik saja, karena Xiaoyu yakin sempat merasakan aura aneh saat Jin datang kerumahnya.

"Begini saja, biarkan aku masuk dengan jaminan langsung pada Jin." ujar Xiaoyu. "Dengan kata lain, jika Jin datang, katakan padanya 'Gadis bernama Ling Xiaoyu tengah berkunjung ke –ruangan anda'." Sambungnya seraya meragakan gaya seorang _Receptionist_.

"Jika memang anda berbohong, bagaimana?"

Xiaoyu menghela napas, "Aku akan menghajar Heihachi Mishima yang akan merebut _Disneyland_ dariku."

Kembali, _Receptionist_ cantik itu ber-_Sweetdropt_ ria dan membiarkan Xiaoyu mengambil _Automatic card _ruangan Jin. Sepertinya dia akan pasrah jika memang dipecat oleh sang CEO sangar itu karena memberikan kunci ruangannya sembarangan.

Sedangkan Xiaoyu tetap berjalan menuju _Lift_, 'Mungkin aku lancang, tapi ini juga demi kebaikan Jin.'

::

:::

::::

:::

::

TbC

::

:::

::::

:::

::

**A/N : "Tekken pertama di fic chibi? Ya, ya, chibi sangat suka game satu itu sih, bahkan ngambil alurnya pasca Tekken 'Blood Vengeance' kalian tahu kan?. hehehehe.**

**Daaaan, best cahacter **_**moe-moe**_** untuk chibi ya Ling Xiaoyu atau dalam bahasa jepangnya sering dibilang 'Rin Shiaoyuu'. Sifatnya mirip chibi sih, jadi suka deh, hahaha.**

**Sedangkan siperfect Jin, wauuuuu best bangeeeut juga, gantengnya gx ketahan /**

**Dah akh, ngmong lebih jauh ntar gx kelar2, soalnya Tekken best anime plus game chibi setelah Naruto.**

**Kalau begitu semoga Tekken lover's pada suka ya bacanya, eits bagi yang gx trlalu suka tapi udah bca juga makasih bnyak ya ^^.**

**Yosh…**

**Dewa Mata Nochi Hodo ^^**


End file.
